Quality Time
by Kerjen
Summary: A tongue in cheek piece using only dialogue explaining Spock helping wife Saavik recover from an attack.


A friend of mine wrote this fic and I served as beta-reader. It's so much fun, sweet and humorous, a tongue in cheek piece set after Spock and Saavik have been married for awhile. I had a big grin while reading it. 

It's all dialogue and you'll have no trouble following it. It goes in order of Spock then Saavik then Spock then Saavik etc. 

Disclaimer: Usual acknowledgement to Paramount/Viacom. 

* * *

****

Quality Time 

"My wife?"

"Husband." 

"Unlock the door." 

"What is the thermal temperature of hell?" 

"I am serious." 

"So am I." 

"What happened?" 

"I do not care to discuss it." 

"Should I contact medical personnel?" 

"Only if you attempt to open the door." 

"You are beginning to alarm me." 

"Distance will improve the condition. Go away." 

"I believe we need to have a discussion." 

"We are having a discussion." 

"In person." 

"This is not via comm." 

"Saavik." 

"Spock." 

_Sigh._

"You will not believe me, husband." 

"Do you have a weapon?" 

"Several. To which are you referring?" 

"I find that disconcerting." 

"You would." 

"Put them down." 

"That would nullify the point in having them." 

"No one is going to harm you." 

"True, I am quite secure here." 

"Perhaps I could get you a sedative." 

"No, thank you, I have already ingested several." 

"!" 

"Not that many." 

"Saavik, I do not approve of this behavior." 

"I am not surprised." 

"I insist you open this door immediately." 

"You are beginning to sound vexed." 

"I am beginning to BE vexed." 

"Might I suggest meditation?" 

"No." 

"A project?" 

"I am having difficulty maintaining scientific interest at the current moment." 

"Attend a lecture?" 

"There is none of academic interest currently in progress." 

"You are being deliberately difficult." 

"I am not the one who has locked herself in the facilities." 

"I am not the one BOTHERING the one who has locked herself in the facilities." 

"T'hy'la--"

"Do not t'hy'la me." 

"Saavik--"

"Do not Saavik me either." 

"You are exceedingly stubborn." 

"Thank you, I had a superior teacher in the art." 

"Now you are mocking me." 

"Only slightly." 

"I find that offensive." 

"You should." 

"You are attempting to provoke me into leaving you alone." 

"Is it working?" 

"No." 

"Damn." 

"I recommend you capitulate while you yet retain some level of dignity." 

"Dignity is highly overrated." 

"You will require nourishment at some point." 

"It takes forty-seven point five days for a Vulcan to starve." 

"I could use the transporter." 

"You could." 

"You do not sound concerned over this concept." 

"I am holding the central data processor hostage." 

"You thought this out." 

"So it would appear." 

"This is a psychological bid for my attention." 

"Your ATTENTION is what induced me to seek refuge." 

"Now you are playing with words." 

"The entertainment possibilities of this facility are somewhat limited." 

"You are making light of the situation." 

"I am surrounded by sharp-edged objects behind a locked door." 

"This is true. Please continue." 

"I really would prefer to be left alone." 

"But I do not WISH to leave you alone." 

"I am not suicidal." 

"If I perceived truly otherwise, the lock would not stop me." 

"I would prefer it if you do not make statements like that." 

"You doubt my sincerity?" 

"No, and that is what troubles me." 

"I do not understand." 

"I do not hold it against you." 

"Saavik." 

"Spock?" 

"Please come out." 

"Not unless you can assure my safety." 

"I have already re-secured the premises." 

"You are certain?" 

"I have master coded all points of egress and set the estate perimeter on full alert." 

"What of--"

"My father has taken into diplomatic custody all offending parties." 

"I am safe?" 

"On my honor." 

"May I still keep a knife?" 

"That is, under the circumstances, quite acceptable." 

"Spock?" 

"Yes, Saavik?" 

"Thank you." 

"You are most welcome." 

"I was afraid." 

"That is only natural." 

"Do you think less of me?" 

"No." 

"Truly?" 

"Truly." 

"Spock?" 

"Yes, Saavik?" 

"If I unlock the door, will you hold me for a short duration?" 

"If you unlock the door, you will find it difficult to prevent me." 

"This pleases me." 

"I am gratified." 

"Even with his skill, your father will not be able to maintain custody long." 

"It is true." 

"I am unlocking the door now." 

"So, I hear." 

"My husband?" 

"Yes, my wife?" 

"Children are worse than Romulans." 


End file.
